Bento Before and After
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki are going to a concert but they loose each other in the crowd. Why did Watanuki almost cried when Doumeki answered?


Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHOLIC clamp does.

**Bento-Before and After **

The teenage boy raffled his way through the large crowd looking in every direction for the smaller teen he was looking for. He growled inwardly as he felt anxious by the minute when he was finding his mission impossible. For all he knew the smaller boy could be anywhere in this large crowd and the worst case scenario was that they couldn't find each other until the end of the concert. But what worried Doumeki wasn't the fact that he and Watanuki would be separated but be separated and Watanuki being attacked by either human or spirit.

That was another thing of Watanuki, he always needed protection and Doumeki gave it to him because he felt it was his duty and honor to protect the weak plus he felt so dear for the other boy that drove him almost insane for not having him in his arms. He sometimes thought of himself as a Samurai, a warrior in this world with a constant war, fighting the supernatural and the natural. In every corner peeked an enemy or a traitor ready to cut his neck open or stab him in the back. He looked around harder trying to pin point the blue eyes hiding behind his large prescription glasses. That was yet another thing of Watanuki, his glasses, they where ironic to Watanuki himself. Watanuki hid behind his mask but behind the mask laid a young fragile man, a man so fragile and yet with a hidden strength to keep going. Watanuki hid behind walls that signified years of construction and determination and he had hid the beauty, the fragile, the strength, and the will that made Watanuki truly unique among their rotten world. He often wondered if this was the reason why the spirits followed him, because they saw behind the mask and saw a beautiful flower that stood behind the glass window, where you could see it but you could not touch it. And his glasses were ironic to Doumeki because the glasses are the mask he wears to cover up _Watanuki _or his sapphire eyes.

He finally spotted him standing tiptoe twisting his neck left to right looking for the tall figure that was Doumeki. Doumeki made his way to Watanuki pushing and shoving people out of his way. He tapped Watanuki on his shoulder making the boy jump out of his skin.

"Baka!" he exclaimed gasping for air holding his right hand over his chest trying to recover his composure.

"Where were you?" he asked with narrowed eyes pushing his glasses up his nose as they slid down. He often did that when he was annoyed.

"Buying Danjo" Doumeki said stoically.

"I gave you bento before we left" Watanuki looked up at him surprise as to how much food the taller man could consume before being bloated. "And you even took thirds…if that's even possible"

"Yeah but you didn't give me dessert."

"Baka" Watanuki glared up at him as Doumeki started walking up to the line already forming.

"Aren't you even going to ask as why are we here?" Watanuki asked once they were in the line of people waiting for the doors to open so they would enter the stadium.

"No" he answered.

"Why not?" Watanuki asked and again he was in surprise as to how much trust he had on him.

"Because I'll get Bento afterward no matter what we are doing."

"And that's the only thing you care about?" Watanuki asked, he had no idea as to why he felt like crying.

"No" the taller boy answered.

"What else?" Watanuki felt the tears filling up his eyes. Even in public he had never broke down and cried but yet for some reason Doumeki's comment really affected him.

Doumeki looked down at him and smiled, something that Doumeki had never done; he looked somehow even handsomer than usual with a smile on his face.

He incline to reach Watanuki's ear were he whispered so only Watanuki could hear.

"You"

Watanuki blushed as he felt his heart skipped a beat and felt Doumeki's hot breath on his ear. Doumeki straightened his body to where he had been standing few seconds before.

The doors opened and people started to get in showing their tickets to the people at the doors leading them to their seats.

"Baka" Watanuki said, "your not suppose to say that to a Boy" he smiled as he followed Doumeki to the doors.

In truth he had lied to Doumeki about a mission, he had asked Doumeki to go with him to a concert in which he had wanted to go for some time now.

When the concert had been over Doumeki walked Watanuki to his apartment. Watanuki was just to open the door with his keys when he felt strong arms around him surrounding his being. Doumeki bend down to whisper to his ear.

"We should go to the festival next week" he kissed the smaller boy's cheek, "But this time I'm paying"

Watanuki could feel Doumeki's smirk behind him and he just glared at the wall.

"Baka" he said as he regretfully escaped the Doumeki's arms and entered his apartment.

He smiled as he turned around to see the taller teen walking down the stairs.

"I want Kitsune noodles tomorrow" he heard Doumeki say as he exited the building.

"Baka, I don't take orders!" Watanuki whispered to himself with a smile on his face.

fin

Love it? Hate it? Tell me.


End file.
